


Newfound Family

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Foster Care, Foster Family, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: Rowena has been in the system for most of her life, going from foster home to foster home. Never staying in one place for more than a few months. She never thought she would have a family to call her own. But now it seems like she finally will.





	Newfound Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a completely different story, but it became this and I'm honestly really glad it did. I hope you like it and I'd really appreciate comments and constructive criticism if you have any!

Rowena was sat in the backseat of her social worker's car, brow furrowed with anxiety as she chewed on her lip and held onto her stuffed bear. Her backpack was sat next to her, filled with her minimal belongings.

Rowena looked up from her lap to see that they were pulling into a driveway of a two-story house. A nice looking house, but it still gave her anxiety.

She hated going to foster home after foster home. They never ended well. It was always people who were nice until the door closed or people you might actually like, but then they send you back because you were too much to handle.

She wished she could just stay at the orphanage. At least they couldn't abandon her when she was just getting comfortable. Well, until she was eighteen anyway. But that was a whole decade away.

The social worker parked, getting out of the car and coming to open Rowena's door, jarring the small girl from her thoughts. She unbuckled her own seatbelt and grabbed her backpack. She slid it on as she got out before going back to holding her bear close to her chest.

"You're going to love it here, Rowena," the worker assured, closing the door and walking with the young girl. Rowena shrugged her shoulders, frowning.

"You'll have siblings here. You'll adore them." That made Rowena grimace. The last time she had siblings (and every time before) they were jerks who pushed her around and made fun of her.

Rowena glanced up at the door as she stepped up the three steps that led to it. She gulped and held her bear tighter. The social worker knocked on the door, and maybe twenty seconds later the door opened, revealing a woman who was most likely in her forties with long brown hair and bangs in her face. She had a kind smile, but Rowena was still wary.

The woman's smile pulled at her lips as she kneeled down to be at eye level with Rowena. "You must be Rowena. I'm Davina." There was an obvious accent to her voice. Possibly English of some sort?

It took Rowena a moment to speak. She'd rather not speak at all, but she didn't want to get in trouble. "Hi," she practically whispered.

"Would you like to come in?" Davina asked, voice just as gentle as before.

Rowena hesitated before nodding. Davina smiled, standing and stepping aside to let the girl in. "The others are inside if you'd like to meet them. I'll be right behind you."

Rowena gave another nod, looking around the house. She could hear Davina and her social worker talking, but she wasn't paying attention to what was being said.

Rowena was surprised she hadn't been touched yet. Usually, she'd either get grabbed by the arm to be pulled inside or get a hand pressed to her back. She wasn't complaining though. She hated being touched. It caused her to panic at worst and gave her a sick feeling in her stomach at best.

Rowena was pulled from her thoughts when she entered the living room, there had been a background noise of people talking excitedly that she hadn't noticed until it stopped. She looked over the others, a nervous look coming over her features.

There were three others gathered in the living room. A woman who was most likely in her twenties, a girl who was about fifteen, and a smaller girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen. They were all so much older than her, she realized. Usually, her foster siblings were her age or much younger. The oldest had been thirteen and the youngest around two, but they were typically around five to ten.

The youngest stepped forward with a bright grin, sticking out her hand. "Hi! I'm Dominique, I'm thirteen, and I'm your new sister!"

Rowena's breath hitched as she stumbled back slightly at the sudden and unexpected introduction.

Dominique immediately looked apologetic. "Sorry. Mom said not to be loud."

"I see you've met Dominique," Davina said as she came into the room, startling Rowena slightly. "She can be a bit excitable but know she means well. She's incredibly excited about having a new sister."

Rowena gave a nod, trying to hide her discomfort from the abrupt introduction. The oldest then stepped forward, and Davina introduced her. "Rowena, this is Julie."

"Hi," Rowena said softly.

"Hi," Julie said back. "It's very nice to meet you, Rowena."

Rowena's eyes fell on the middle girl who was sat on the couch. She looked permanently annoyed. "And that's Caroline. I know she looks tough, but don't worry," Davina grinned, kneeling and leaning in as if to tell a secret. "She's really just a big softie." Rowena giggled, suddenly not so intimidated by the girl.

A small laugh could be heard coming from Caroline. "Don't listen to her, Kid. I'm a total badass."

Davina gave Caroline a look. "Language, Caroline."

"Sorry, Mum."

Davina smiled, reaching to ruffle Caroline's hair. "It's alright."

"Muuuum," Caroline groaned, but she did nothing to hide her smile.

Davina laughed softly, turning to Rowena. "Would you like to see your room, Rowena? Once we get you settled in you can decorate it however you want."

Rowena seemed mystified by that statement. She could decorate her room however she wanted? Wow!

Rowena smiled as she followed the older woman to her room. Her own room! Now, that was exciting!

Davina opened the door to reveal a light blue room. There were light blue curtains covering the windows, a Moana comforter covering the bed, two multicolored shelves filled with books, and a toy box between them.

"Woah," Rowena breathed. She had never gotten a room filled with so much stuff that was all hers before.

"Do you like it?" Davina asked with a grin, the answer obvious.

Rowena nodded, smiling.

Davina's smile brightened, clearly happy with the answer. Her eyes then caught sight of Rowena's backpack. "If you'd like you can put your backpack over there and we can unpack after dinner?" Davina motioned to the row of hooks on the opposite wall as she spoke.

Rowena nodded again, placing her stuffed bear on the bed so, she could put up her backpack.

"Would you like to help make dinner tonight? The girls usually take turns."

Rowena shrugged. She'd never helped anyone make a meal before.

Davina gave another smile. "If at any point you'd like to help just let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Rowena agreed.

The sound of pattering feet sounded down the hall. Dominique peeked her head into the room. "Hey, Row, do you wanna play a game with us? We have a bunch of board games and we have an Xbox."

Rowena paused, unsure of what she wanted to say. After a moment she nodded slowly. "Sure."

Dominique grinned. "Awesome, come on!" she exclaimed, waving the younger girl over.

Rowena followed Dominique back to the living room, where she sat down with the rest of them. Dominique showed Rowena all of the board games, explaining each one to her so, she could understand the rules and how to play.

Despite all of the noise, Rowena felt happy. Actually happy. She felt as if she was actually wanted. And that made her happy. Happier than any other home had made her.

Maybe she could stay here after all. Maybe. She really hoped they wouldn't get tired of her.


End file.
